Un dé à coudre
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Thimble" de fyd818. Alice est revenue au Pays des Merveilles après avoir été absente pendant plusieurs mois. Elle y retrouve tout ses amis et plus particulièrement son cher Chapelier ... Alice x Hatter


L'histoire est de fyd818, la traduction est de moi.

Un dé à coudre

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques cette nuit, brillant dans le ciel bleu nuit comme des diamants sur du velours. Alice Kingsley se pencha sur la balustrade du balcon sur lequel elle s'était tenue debout, quand elle se préparait à tuer le Jabberwocky.

Et, comme cette nuit-là, elle avait un compagnon. Bien que cette fois, elle savait avec certitude qu'il était réel, aussi réel que le monde qui s'étendait ci-dessous et autour d'elle. L'Arrière Pays n'avait pas beaucoup changé au cours de l'année où elle retourna dans l'Autre Monde. Il y eu peu de changements, si ce n'est que Mirana, la Reine Blanche de Marmoréal, avait restauré ce que sa sœur aînée, la reine rouge Iracebeth de Crims, avait cherché à noircir et détruire.

_- C'est si bon de t'avoir à nouveau auprès de moi, Alice. _murmura son compagnon d'une voix basse.

Se détournant de la vue du paysage, Alice souri à Tarrant Hightopp, le Chapelier Fou, qui l'avait fidèlement attendue à la tête de la table de la Tea Party, où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Même si tous ses amis de l'Arrière Pays lui avait beaucoup manqué, c'était lui à qui elle pensait jour et nuit. Elle n'avait pas admis l'aimer avant de retourner dans l'Autre Monde, où elle ne put rester plus de quelques mois, car elle voulait le retrouver.

_- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, là-haut ... _dit-elle.

Elle se souvient, son cher Chapelier l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé à couper le souffle. Elle était heureuse, car aucun autre homme dans l'Autre Monde n'était autorisé à faire quelque chose comme ça. Ils allèrent tout deux au château de la Reine Blanche, où sont poste de Chapelier fut rétabli. Tous ses amis attendaient avec impatience le retour de la Championne.

Mirana avait insisté pour qu'elle séjourne au château, au moins pendant un certain temps. Alice avait timidement accepté, secrètement heureuse, car cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait passer ses jours avec le Chapelier, l'observant au travail. Elle avait toujours été curieuse de son travail, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire un chapeau avant. Après son retour à l'Arrière Pays, elle le voyait faire beaucoup, beaucoup de chapeaux merveilleux, juste pour elle. Bien que le temps s'écoulait nettement différemment dans l'Arrière Pays ( "le temps est paresseux", lui disait le Chapelier. En effet, le temps s'écoulait plus lentement au lieu de précipiter comme dans l'Autre Monde ), elle ne pouvait que conjecturer que pour combien de temps elle avait été là. Ainsi, quatre mois s'écoulèrent dans l'Autre Monde, alors que dans l'Arrière Pays, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine et demie.

_- Alice ?_

Elle avait recommencé à regarder les étoiles, mais elle se tourna vers le Chapelier quand il dit timidement son nom. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, les yeux verts qu'elle adorait.

_- Oui ? _répondit-elle.

Il resta là un long moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ses doigts se crispant et se détendant. Enfin il secoua la tête, enleva son chapeau d'une main, prit la main d'Alice, et descendit à un genou à terre. Alice sentait son souffle se hâter dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait vu qu'un homme prendre cette position une fois, un homme du nom de Hamish Ascot.

_- Oh, Tarrant ... _dit-elle, en rougissant.

Sa main se serra un peu plus.

_- Alice, tu es la Championne de l'Arrière Pays, l'héroïne la plus courageuse qui est posé le pied dans cette contrée. Je ... Je ne suis qu'un Chapelier, un fou, en plus, mais ..._

Il s'arrêta et déglutit.

_- Je ... Je t'aime, Alice. De tout mon cœur._

Il approcha sa main de son cœur, elle sentit alors les vrombissements de son cœur, il battait dans un rythme aussi saccadé que le sien.

_- Veux-tu ... Je me demandais si ... J'étais curieux de savoir si ..._

_- Chapelier ! _dit-elle, le ramenant sur terre.

_- Merci, je vais bien ... _murmura-t-il.

Secouant la tête, il se retourna vers elle et lui offra son plus chaleureux, son plus heureux et son plus beau sourire.

_- Veux-tu devenir ma femme, Alice ?_

Le cœur d'Alice se gonfla à craquer. Tombant à genoux devant lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule, respirant son parfum unique de thé, de tissus exotiques et d'un soupçon de fumée de bois.

_- Oui, mille fois oui. _dit-elle, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Tarrant se recula un peu pour pouvoir prendre le visage de sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser ( elle se demandait où était passé son chapeau ).

_- Mais Alice, je n'ais pas d'alliance ! _dit-il, désespéré.

Riant légèrement, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda avec tendresse.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ais toi, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_- Mais tu dois avoir quelque chose ! _répliqua-t-il.

Il réfléchit un instant, son front ridé de la même manière qu'il faisait quand il pensait à des mots commençant par la lettre M, ou ressassant l'énigme demandant pourquoi un corbeau était comme un bureau. Après un certain temps, son visage s'illumina.

_- C'est ça ! _

Levant la main, il prit l'un des dés à coudre en argent brillant de son doigt, puis lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne et le glissa sur le bout de son annulaire gauche. À sa grande surprise et à sa grande joie, il s'adapta parfaitement.

_- Voilà, je te donnerais une alliance très bientôt. Une magnifique alliance, une merveilleuse alliance, l'alliance d'Alice. _dit-il, tout joyeux.

Elle plaça son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_- Il est parfait, Tarrant. Et il vaut bien plus que toutes les autres alliances, car il vient de ta main. _dit-elle doucement.

Ils se relevèrent, les mains jointes. Enfin, il semblait se détendre, la tension et l'agitation finirent par le quitter. Souriant doucement, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_- Alors, ma chère Alice, il t'appartient. Tout comme moi, pour toujours et à jamais._

_- Pour toujours et à jamais. _

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Tarrant l'embrassa de nouveau. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles semblaient briller encore plus fort, pour célébrer le fait qu'Alice, championne de l'Arrière Pays, et son cher Chapelier s'étaient enfin trouvés l'un l'autre, pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
